WE ARE FOREVER: Love Hurts
by thesp00ned
Summary: This is my FIRST fan fiction. Sorry if the chapters are a bit short. There should be a new chapter each week on Monday (if I'm not lazy:)). Lasercorn cant take it and he finally tells the Jovenshire that he loves him, but things soon start to turn dark as Lasercorns Ex comes back to get revenge! Jovenshire must protect him. Love Hurts... Enjoy :D. Like, fav, follow, do what ever :)
1. Chapter 1: You

Joshua POV

I woke to the sound of laughing and yelling. I sat upright, my face imprinted with the carpets shape. I_ must have fallen asleep on the floor _I think to myself. I find that I had a blanket draped over me. _ Good ol' David being nice to me, _I continue to think to myself. I stand up and see the rest of the smoshgames crew chatting to the clevvergames crew. I walk into the room, rubbing my eyes. "Morning!" David says, smiling slightly, as he puts down cups of coffee onto the coffee table and hands me one. I smile, not particularly to anyone "you too," They all burst into laughter and Anthony points to the microwave clock. I glance over my shoulder at the clock and realise that it's nearly 2 P.M. "Holy shit" I exclaim, just as everyone starts to calm down, I glare at them, but to no avail, they didn't notice me "well I guess we shouldn't have pulled that all-nighter," "yea, I guess," David says, looking disappointed at me saying that. There's a long awkward silence until Anthony says "hey, why don't we go get some pizza!" "I don't want any after last night I'm done with pizza for a long time," I quickly reply, in chorus with David. We glance at each other, our faces becoming tomato red. "Ok, your loss," Anthony says a slight smirk on his face. Everyone leaves the room, leaving me and David alone together.

David POV

Joshua walks into the room, his eyes puffy with tiredness. _He looks so cute while he's tired _I think to myself, _wait WHAT!? Did I just really just think that?!_. He greets everyone and sits down. He soon realises it's late in the day. I chuckle to myself but soon stop as I see he's glaring at everyone, specifically me.

~*time skip*~

Everyone has left to go get pizza, leaving me and Joshua left alone. I look at him and he smiles, I smile back but he quickly stops as it got awkward really quick. I soon find myself not being able to contain myself "Joshua, I-I need to talk to you," "yea, what's up?" "Well I thought that- well we've been friends for a long time, so Uhh we have had some fun every now and then and well I-," my words trailed off, my mouth became dry, my lips trembled. Would Joshua think of me oddly after what I'm about to say, or would he understand and think the same thing. "What is it, come on spit it out," he says getting agitated "I love you Joshua," I mumble as my lips start to tremble even more.


	2. Chapter 2: I

Joshua POV I was gobsmacked, my lips started to shape into the words he must have wanted to hear, but the door opens and the others walk in, laughing and talking, all smelling of Papa Johns. "What are you to up to?" Mari asks "nothing," I retort, possibly letting slip I'm hiding something. "Come on tell us!" Mari snaps back. "Joshua and I are just talking about everyone's ship names, that's all," David quickly said to cover up my mistake. "Uhh why?" they all ask "no reason, just started talking about it," David says. The others wave it away and think nothing of it. After a while it's time to shoot a gamebang. "GAMEBANG!" we all yell at the camera. "Today we're going to play country dance: all stars!" Mari says to the camera. We start playing… and Lasercorn and I lost so we have to do a duet. "Well I guess that lasershire is the new thing." Sohinki chuckles to himself "ew" Mari yells in the background, a slight smile on her face. We finish our duet and finish in a nice embrace Lasercorns' head resting on my chest, my head on resting softly on the top of his. Everyone was too busy laughing to realize that we were staring into each other's eyes longingly before we realised what was happening. We let go and then started to blush crazily the others stop laughing and Lasercorn quickly realise what I wanted to say earlier. He smiles at me and the others realise what's going on. "Why are you guys sheepishly smiling at each other?" Ian asks, confused. "Uh, yea why?" Anthony adds to the end. "No reason" I say as we stop smiling. David POV It felt like I was in heaven, that everything I had been waiting for was answered and given to me, I sheepishly grin along with Josh. He clearly says in his expression "meet me in my office later, I need to finish what I was going to say" we stop smiling and we leave the room after were done filming. I go to my office and film a couple videos for my channel then read some paperwork 'till I see Josh walk past my window and looks in and smiles, and then I remember. I clean up my stuff, stand, turn around and start walking towards the door and turn to walk towards Josh's office. 


	3. Chapter 3: Us

Joshua POV

I sat in my office waiting for David to get here. Then the door opensHey Joven, uh, can you help me?Uh, yea , well I need you to fix it. Please?Fffffiiinnnneee, but you so owe , whatever. he has to still feel that way, I hope

~*time skip*~

The door opens and I quickly put down the photo I was looking at, at turn around to see Josh. **he says his face growing into a large smile. I say, smirking. **

**Mari yells from behind Josh, he was too tall, so I didn't see her. **

**She continues. **

No, I was just in a rush from hearing that, ** I say **

**Mari chuckles **

**re in love?!**Well, we are fine with it, seeing as you guys are our best for how could we not understand, you** Ian says smirking. This makes me and Josh Blush wildly, our faces must be bright red. I smile. Anthony giggles, along with the rest of the crew. Today just got a million times better I think to myself, my hand intertwined with Josh**Josh, I could never be too, Sparks flew as our lips met for the first time. I smile as we break apart, and then go in for another, which Josh could never be happier about.


	4. Chapter 4: Together

Joshua POV

As the day comes to close, I kiss David goodbye, when Sohinki pops his head around the corner. **He shouts after seeing us. sleep-over He shakes of the feeling of disgust, and asks us. m up for it, how Josh says looking in my direction. He says sarcastically. David chuckles. **

**David POV **

**At least I can be with Josh for longer now I think to myself. We are sitting on the floor my legs across his lap and his arms round my waist. This couldn**So** Kalel says excitedly to me and Josh. I say. I say smiling. Please don**I guess you** Kalel says. A few awkward moments pass until Mari says Who wants to play halo 4 death-match?**ME, ME, PICK MEAlright come on then.s hip, and he kept looking at me whenever it tingled. OMG, you are so fucking hot, David. I thought to myself, ll be right back,s cheek and stand up, But David says he needs to go too. So we excuse ourselves and exit the game room. We walk down the hallway, hand in hand, and when we get to just outside the toilet, I turn to David and say ll be back in about a week.I think I might...Might what?Well are you sure you want me to come with you?Course, I would!Then I** I reply and kiss him before pressing him against a wall, then starting to kiss him harder. I whisper, He says through husky breaths.**


	5. Sorry, new chapter isn't ready :(

Sorry, but the new chapter isn't ready yet. Give me a few more days. :) thanks for your co-operation. 


End file.
